The Breakfast Club
by Kiribati
Summary: My adaptation of the Breakfast Bunch. BORI/ CABBIE/JANDRE.


**UPTADE: I WILL BE WRITING MORE CHAPTERS SOON**

**Hello everyone! This is a little story I wrote, to celebrate since I was nominated Author of the year for the Victorious Creative Awards! **It's a cross-over between The Breakfast Bunch, and one of my favorite movies of all time The Breakfast Club. A few things you should know about it, in this fanfic Jade and Beck are brother and sister, and only Andre and Tori are friends. It's a Bori, and a Cabbie and a Jandre, it talks about all of the gang. It's not what I typically do, but I hope you guys like it. I hope you guys like this.

Copyright: I don't own Victorious or The Breakfast Club.

...

* * *

**The Breakfast Club**

_"Won't you come see about me_  
_I'll be alone dancing, you know it, baby_  
_Tell me your troubles and doubts_  
_Giving me everything inside and out"__  
_

_Saturday, March 24, 2012. Hollywood Arts High School, Los Angeles, California. _

_Dear Mr. Dickers, we accept the fact that we had to sacrifice a whole Saturday in detention for whatever it was that we did wrong. What we did was wrong. But we think you're crazy to make us write this essay telling you who we think we are. What do you care? You see us as you want to see us... in the simplest terms and the most convenient definitions. That's the way we saw each other at seven o'clock this morning. We were brainwashed._

Tori left her Mother's car, after a long speech on how it was not her fault to be there that morning. If an Arts school wanted to punish her for missing class to go to an audition, they were the ones who were wrong. She raised her fingers up to her earlobes, feeling the big diamond earrings her Mother had given her, the night before. 'Remember your Dad would never get you these.' She said, before handing it to her. Tori rolled her eyes at the thought, it seemed like everything between them was a competition, which she got stuck in between.

"You can't screw things up like this anymore!" Rex yelled, from the backseat. "How are getting into MIT if you keep getting detentions?!" Robbie sank lower onto his chair, he didn't even dare looking back at his puppet. His father had earplugs on, tired of listening to crazy nonsense between his son and his 'friend' through yet another long car ride.

"I don't even want to attend there, we're not going to MIT." He argued, and Rex grunted.

"Look, I'm the only thing you have that makes you less of a dork. And I wanna be rich, so I can buy some D&G's, and find myself a hot puppet chick. So you go there and you study, so we can attend MIT and work with NASA or something." The car stopped in front of the school, and his father turned off the music, to say goodbye to his son, but he just rushed out of the car, so he wouldn't have to hear anymore of Rex's rant.

Andre drove his car, while his Grandma yelled about yet another thing that scared her. His week couldn't have been busier. He had been having auditions almost every day, ever since Tori performed at the Platinum Music Awards, labels were crazy after her, and the guy who composed her song, himself. But his Grandma only got worse, and harder to take care of, so when he wasn't doing his homework, writing, or performing in front of weird producers, he was trying to make sense out of her. But since he was late to class, and gotten detention, he had no other option than to leave in a nursing home for the day, which he could barely afford.

He stopped in front of the big house, where two guys in white uniform came to pick her up, he was relieved when they managed to get her out without a lot of fuss. "I'll pick you up at eight, okay Grandma?" She nodded, yelling goodbye as he drove away, to spend a useless Saturday in school.

Cat sang on the backseat, looking out the window in her big, pink coat. She tried talking to her parents, but they wouldn't really listen to her, since there was always something wrong with her brother. But she was used to it, at least this time they didn't forget she was in the car, and drove past school. She smiled, looking at the 'Hollywood Arts' sign from afar. She loved that place, where she could really be herself.

The car stopped abruptly, as two teenagers stopped in front of the car, as if it wasn't even there. "Bye Mom! Bye Dad!" She yelled, but they didn't answer, driving off as soon as she stepped out, not even giving her time to shut the door. She rushed inside the school, skipping. Cat was most likely the only person who liked detention.

Jade passed on her cigarette to her brother, before they walked to detention. To them a Saturday in school was just your average weekend, the vice-principal would always find a way to get them there, even if they hadn't done anything, which wasn't very likely anyways, they would get in trouble. "Okay, I'm good to go." He told her, throwing the cigarette on the ground, and stepping on it.

"This sucks." She said, as they crossed street carelessly.

The Bade brothers, that was their nickname. Usually you would call them by their last names, but since they only had the same Mom, each of them had a different last name. Jade West was only eleven months younger than her brother, and yet people found hard to believe they were related. She was pale, with dark hair and cold, blue eyes, while he had olive skin, dark brown hair and brown eyes, they were opposites. They had considered changing both their last names to 'Bender' which was their mother's last name, but came to the conclusion that she wasn't worth it.

**09:15**

The big, empty library opened at nine, and the six students walked in, all of them sitting on separate tables. The brothers were the last ones to come in, making the four other students turn their heads. Though they knew they were trouble-makers, none of them actually thought they attended detention.

"This is a great way to spend a Saturday." Andre said, glancing over at Tori.

"Tell me about it." She told him, sighing. She opened her bag, taking off a small notebook, where she wrote – or tried to – write some song lyrics. "At least we can try and get some work done." Andre shrugged, resting his back on the chair, and staring at the ceiling.

"Good Morning wazbags!" Vice-principal Dickers yelled, walking in. "You clowns are gonna sit here all day, and think about why you're in detention! And I want an essay, with at least a thousand words!"

"What?!" Robbie contested, but the principal just ignored him.

"You heard me Miss West, a thousand words. And repeating the same words over and over again doesn't count." She laughed, with a sarcastic smile on her face. "Scumbags…" He mumbled, before turning away, and walking out.

"So, detention huh?" Jade said, getting up from her chair, and walking on the hall between the two lines of tables. "What are you doing here, Sweet Sally Peaches?" Tori glanced over at her, and stayed quiet, thinking the last thing she needed was to pick a fight. "Your Mommy couldn't pay your way out of detention, could she?"

"Hey, leave her alone." Andre said, and Jade raised her eyebrow. Beck recognized the look on her sister's eyes, and rolled his eyes, knowing he would have to interfere.

"Why are you defending her? Are you her boyfriend or something?" Cat squeaked, feeling the threating tone of voice in the girls voice, and Robbie stared, scared.

"You're so… Neat, Sally Peaches." Jade said, now walking towards Tori's way again. "With your manicured nails and diamond earrings. How do you handle your boyfriend's crazy grandma?"

"Hey!" Tori said, trying to cut her out. She wasn't dating Andre, but he was still her best friend, and she wouldn't let Jade stand there, talking about him like that.

"Jade maybe you shouldn't-" Beck began, and hearing his voice was enough for her to take a deep breath, and walk back to her seat. He was the only one whom she listened to. Tori looked back at the boy, grateful that he made her stop. As she turned back to her chair, she began to think about him. How she had been in maybe a couple of plays with him, with romantic leads and fake kisses, but had never had a real conversation, just for the sake of it.

"And what's the deal with you, puppet boy, why are you here?" Jade asked, now turning to Robbie, since Beck showed no interest and making her leaving him alone. "Did you break a puppet, from one of your stupid puppet clubs?"

"Leave him alone, okay Jade?" Andre said, and she turned to him, with nothing but a deathly stare.

"Why do I hear people talking here?!" Mr. Dickers walked back in, and Jade quickly sat down on the first chair she could find, next to Tori. "Not another word." He said firmly.

"Word." Jade said, skeptical. Beck nodded his head, tired of his sister's behavior, knowing that they would probably get at least another weekend of detention just in the next five minutes. He ran his fingers through his hair, knowing there wasn't much he could do.

"You just bought yourself, and your brother another Saturday Miss West!" He said, aggressively pointing at her.

She smiled, provoking him. "Did I get a good deal out of it?"

"You just bought yourself another one!" He yelled, and Beck kicked his sister's chair, telling her to stop.

"Okay, I'm sorry I-" She began, but he wouldn't listen. Dickers hated her so much, he would try and screw her up if she did as much as coughing.

"Another one! I got you, and your brother for three weeks West, three weeks!"

"But she was apologizing." Tori said, without even thinking. And ended up getting another week of detention for herself. _'Why do I bother standing up for someone who hates me?_' She thought, when she felt a slight kick in her own chair.

_"Thanks."_ Beck mouthed, with a half-smile, and she shrugged.

"Anybody else? Huh?" He yelled again, watching the fear in the three students who hadn't yet got another Saturday of punishment, proud of himself. "You mess with the bull, you get the horns." He said, before walking out, and shutting the door behind him.

"FUCK YOU!" Jade yelled.

**10:30**

Time passed, and as long as they stayed silent Mr. Dickers wouldn't do as much as check in on them. Cat drew, and hummed some songs. Robbie studied, Jade tried to cut anything she found with her sharp pair of scissors, Tori tried to write some song lyrics, and Beck sat there, in his own mind. Observing the girl in front of him, as she clearly struggled to write something. He didn't know what it was that she was writing, but he knew she looked cute doing it. Erasing word after word, and blowing her hair away from her face, frustrated.

"Hey." Andre said, taking his fingers off the keyboard he carried everywhere. "You going to Gabi's party tonight?"

"I don't know." She said, letting go of the pencil, and shutting her notebook, frustrated. "My Mom said that I couldn't but my Dad thinks its fine. I'll probably end up in Trina's place, away from both of them."

"Boohoo, Sally has family issues." Jade got up, the sound of her heels clacking on the ground echoed through the library. "I bet you really hate how you get diamond earrings, and new Pearphones with a snap of fingers."

"You don't know what you're talking about." Tori told her, raising her fingers up to her ears, just like earlier in the morning. She felt the rock on her right earlobe, she didn't even liked those earrings, but her mother spent too much money on it, for her not to wear it.

"I'm so rich a sad! Poor me!" Jade said, imitating Tori's voice.

"I don't talk like that!" She said, but everyone else said otherwise.

"Yeah, you do." They told her, and Tori rolled her eyes, sinking lower on the chair.

**12:00**

After running out of things to do, or lack of inspiration to write, and practice music, all of them ended up falling asleep over the tables. Barely realizing Dickers stood in front of them. "You have half an hour to go to lunch." He announced, making all of them jump on their chairs. He laughed, amused.

"Will milk be available to us sir?" Robbie asked, and the vice-principal rolled his eyes, before looking at Beck and Tori.

"You, and you, let's go." They didn't move, hesitant. "Oliver and Vega, let's go!"

He told them to go, and grab water bottles from the cafeteria before going back to his office. Tori found it amazing how he seemed so eager to get the Bade brothers in trouble, and yet left the library completely unsupervised. They could be rehearsing for a Broadway show in there, and he wouldn't know.

"How do you tolerate him every weekend?" Tori asked him, walking beside him on the small hallway.

"You get used to it." He told her, running his fingers through his hair. "Why are you here, anyways?"

"I was late, and he snapped on me. I get a feeling that's very common." He chuckled, agreeing with her. They walked inside the cafeteria, going straight to the fridge.

"You don't know half of it." He said, handing her three of the water bottles, since he didn't have enough hands to carry all six. "Are you auditioning for Sikowitz's play next week?"

"I don't know." They slowly made their way back, without any rush to get back inside the library, where they would be stuck for another endless hours. "Andre and I are having meeting with labels, and trying to invest our time in that right now. I don't know if I have the time."

"Bummer." He said. "You're a really good lead to act with." She smiled, feeling her cheeks get warmer. "And I little coconut said Sikowitz really wants you to do the main character."

"Let me guess, we have a romantic scenes together?" She said, and he grinned.

"He can be very predictable at times." He told her. Beck always wondered why his teacher paired the two of them together. Ever since Tori entered the school, she was the only girl whom he acted with, that was on Sikowitz's plays. "I think I told you I loved you on stage more times than I said hi to you."

"That's is incredibly accurate." She looked up at him, as if she had a new pair of eyes. It was like the 'Bade Brothers' formula in her head was being torn apart. He was nothing like his sister, with whom she couldn't carry more than a thirty second conversation. He was funny, nice, and that got to her. "And kind of sad too." She told him, before going inside the library.

They sat back down, this time Beck went over to sit next to his sister, while everyone else took out the food they had brought. "Aren't you going to eat?" Robbie asked the half-siblings.

"Nope." Jade said, taking out a package of cigarettes, and lighting one up. "On good days, our mother gives us a pack of gum." She inhaled, and passed it on to her brother.

"Now you're just feeling sorry for yourself." Andre said, taking a bite off his cold, baloney sandwich.

"Oh, I am?" He put his food down, and looked back at her. "Because I know what it is to grow up having to support a family, and I work hard to do so, unlike the two of you. Next time, take the five bucks you spent on that package, and buy yourself a meal."

"We stole it from our Mother. And believe me if I had five bucks I wouldn't be using this scissor." She said, raising her old, silver, sharp scissor, and cutting a piece of paper. "But it's better for you if I have the cigarettes, not the weapon."

"Bullshit." Andre said. "Your Mom doesn't give you food, yeah right. Does she also makes you kneel on a pile of raw rice?"

"Close." Beck said, raising the sleeves on his shirt, revealing a couple of cigarette burns. Tori looked at him, shocked.

"Whatever." Andre turned back to his food, and Cat squeaked again, scared.

"You shouldn't have said that." Tori told her friend, and he shrugged, though his eyes gave away the remorse.

"How was I supposed to know?" He said, taking another bite off his food.

**12:45**

Cat laid over the table, now instead of humming, she was full on singing. Robbie sat next to her, using a Guitar he found on a corner to harmonize with her. But it seemed like they were the only two who weren't bored out of their minds.

"There are how many hours left?" She said out loud, and Beck glanced over at his watch.

"Three." She threw her head back, tired.

"Whyy…" She complained, now thinking about how she had not only three hours left to do nothing, but how she was also going to spend her next weekend in that same place. "I can't sit here, and do nothing for another three hours."

Beck got up, scratching the back of his neck, walking towards her. Ya know, I might have something that can make this afternoon… More enjoyable." Tori smiled.

"Tell me more."

They six of them left the library, quietly walking to Beck's locker, with Robbie and Andre on the lookout for Dickers. "Where are we going?" Cat asked, and tell all told her to keep quiet. Her high pitched voice was the last thing they needed, when trying to get in and out of the library without earing more punishment.

They finally got to the main hall, and followed Beck to his locker, he opened it and took out a brown bag, handing it to Tori so he could close it without making too much noise. "Are those… Drugs?" Robbie whispered, and they all just ignored him. "That is Marijuana, isn't it?"

The gang began to walk away, and Robbie was left behind, too perplexed to walk. "He has Marijuana!" He said again, before realizing only Cat was had waited for him, before going back to the library. It didn't take them more than a few seconds to catch up with the rest of the gang.

They walked on a hallway, when they began to hear a very familiar hum. "Shit!" Andre said. "That way!" They began to run, but it seemed that every time they found a new way to get to the library, Dickers was there.

"I got it!" Tori said. "We can go to the third floor, and down Helen's office."

"Let's go!" They all said, except for Jade, who was certain that her office closed during the weekends, but since she had no better plans, and the hum was getting higher, she decided to follow. They ran up the first flight of stairs, across the hallway and on to the next flight, already spotting the principal's office.

Tori rushed in front on them, but stopping abruptly when the door didn't open. "Shit!" She said, looking back at the five of them.

"Great." Jade said, crossing her arms. "Now we're all getting screwed over because of you."

"No." Tori said, taking a deep breath, gathering courage. "Just me." She grabbed Robbie's pants, and shoved the brown bag inside of them, before running away on the opposite direction, singing.

"YOU DON'T HAVE TO BE AFRAID TO PUT YOUR DREAM IN ACTION!" She yelled, ripping every single poster off the wall, and as soon as she got back to the main hall, Dickers had found her.

"Oh I'm gonna make it shine!" He told her. "You're in big trouble Vega!"

"For what?!" She asked, just to give the five of them more time to get back.

"For running out the library!" She shrugged, showing no interest in what he was saying. "Everything is a big joke to you, isn't it Skinny Jeans?" He grabbed her wrist, and led her to the janitor's office. She walked inside ahead of him, and sat down on a pile of stocked, plastic tables.

"I'm sorry." She said, but just like he was with Jade, a 'sorry' wasn't going to do it for him.

"You know what Miss Vega?! Someday you're gonna be a big pop star!" She frowned, confused on what his idea of teaching a teen a lesson was. "But right now you're a student! And that's the last time you make me look bad in front of those kids!" Once again, she found herself wondering why he was talking to her like she was… Jade West. "You try and pull another stunt like this again and you're done."

He turned his back at her, and walked out, locking the janitor's closet from outside. Lucky enough for her, she knew just how to get back to the library, through one of the school's secret passages. Sinjin Van Cleef had created them over break, and only a few people knew about them, Tori found herself glad to know Sinjin for the first time.

**13:20**

The six of them were sitting at the floor, the brown bag had been thrown aside, and the gang passed it along, one after another. Robbie talked to himself, while blowing out smoke rings and trying to catch them. Cat just laughed, a lot. Tori and Beck talked to each other from time to time, but mostly they would just stare, and laugh.

Suddenly music started playing, they figured Andre was the one who made that happened but they didn't figure out how, and it gave them unnatural energy. And they started to dance, in the craziest, and most fun ways they could imagine. With each other and alone, over the tables and lying down on the floor, until the effect started to pass.

**14:05**

"Why do you have a fake ID?" Jade asked Robbie, and he turned his head at her, scared.

"How do you know I have one?!" She smiled, taking his wallet from her back pocket. She got up, and sat down at a brown leather couch, were she had spread personal belonging from the six of them. "You have so much shit on your bag Tori." She said, and Tori got up, joying her.

"Does anyone want to see my bag?!" Cat yelled, pointing at the area where all her items were. She had everything in there, from British candy to socks and gloves.

"Why do you carry all of that?" Andre asked her.

"I might need to run away some day." She said, with a sweet, and sad look in her eyes.

"Why would you run away?" Beck asked her, and she shrugged.

"My home life is unsatisfying. I have a weird brother."

"Everyone's home life is unsatisfying." Robbie told her.

"You don't understand!" She yelled, before running away. He ran after her.

Andre got up from the couch, seeing that he was left with Tori and Beck, who were weirdly into each other, while Jade went through everyone's things. He figured he would be better off with his keyboard.

"What's this?" Beck asked, grabbing a small notebook.

"No! No! No!" She tried to take it from his hand, but he held it higher than she could reach.

"You two bore me." Jade said, before getting up, and leaving them alone.

"Don't judge me, okay? I know they aren't good." She justified, and Beck looked at her, surprised.

"Why would I judge you? These are great, why haven't you sang these in the many Luau's and Prome's this school has?"

She smiled shyly, he was the first person who complimented her on her writing. Probably because he was the only one who had ever read them. "Do you really think they're good?"

"Yeah, I do." He gave her the notebook back, and she looked up into his eyes. "It's a lot different than what you usually sing."

She broke his gaze. "Andre's usually the one who writes the lyrics, I just sing."

"You should really give some of your stuff a chance." He said, taking her hand.

That caught her off guard, and when she looked up at him, surprised, trying to catch a glimpse of his intentions, he made sure to make them pretty clear. He leaned in, and kissed her, gently, digging his fingers on her hair, before reaching to deepen it, which she didn't think twice about doing.

She ran her hangs up to his neck, and soon had her arms wrapped around them, her hands pressing his head even closer to hers, as she laid on top of him, on the brown leather couch, over everyone's stuff.

**15:00**

Are we friends?" Robbie asked, looking at the five people in front of him, sitting around in a circle. He had spent an afternoon with them, and actually felt like he was closed to them. Even Jade, who spent most of the time yelling and trying to pick a fight, was now trying to cut out the death threats.

He didn't want to think that on Monday, everything would go back as if they had never talked. "I think we are." Cat said.

"But what is going to happen to us on Monday? When the rest of the school is there?" Everyone kept quiet, before Jade spoke.

"Do you want the truth?" He nodded. "I do think we will."

"With all of us or just Robbie?" Cat asked.

"With all of you." She admitted, and Beck looked at her, shocked.

"That's a real nice attitude Jade, real nice." He ran his fingers through his hair, before resting his arm around Tori's shoulders.

"Why?" Cat asked.

"Let's face it, what would your friends say, if I came up to you on the Hallway? You would pretend to like me, and then make a joke when I left."

"I don't have any friends." Cat said, nodding her head, with sad eyes. Robbie hugged her. "But I like to believe my friends wouldn't be like that."

"Robbie, you don't understand the social pressure we get." Andre said, trying to clean the mess Jade had just made.

"I don't understand it?!" Robbie argued, feeling all the blood in his body rush to his head. He let Cat go." I don't understand pressure?!" He retreaded, bringing his hands up to his face, feeling them getting wet, and his voice weaken. "Well, fuck you! Fuck you!" He turned his head back down, crying harder now, as the five of them stared, anxious and somewhat scared of what he was going to say. They never expected such reaction from him.

"Do you know why I'm here today?" He said, cleaning the tears away from his eyes, and looking straight at the ground. "I'm here because Sikowitz found a gun in my locker."

Everyone's minds stopped processing any information that wasn't about that last sentence. "Why did you have a gun in your locker?" Cat asked.

"I tried… You pull the fucking trunk on and the light is supposed to go on, but it didn't go on I mean…" He stopped talking, and crossed his legs, slightly rocking back and forth.

"What was the gun for?" Cat tried again, looking dead serious at him.

"Just forget it." He said, but she wouldn't let go.

"What was the gun for?!"

"I can't have a F. I can have it, but Rex can't. And now I probably won't get into MIT." He punched a chair next to him. "There seemed like I had no other options."

"Killing yourself is never an option." Tori said, with tears in her eyes.

"Well I didn't do it, did I?!"

Silence took over, a few awkward, suffered seconds that felt like years, when suddenly, Andre started laughing. Hysterically laughing, like he hadn't in weeks, maybe even a couple years. And soon Beck was laughing, then Cat and Tori, then Jade, and finally, Robbie found himself laughing too.

**15:20**

Beck had Tori's legs over his lap, his hands over her thighs, and his lips on hers. "I guess Sikowitz did have a motive to make us do all the romantic leads." She told him, smiling, before he kissed her again. He ran her hand down her waste until reaching her hips, and bum, squeezing it slightly. She bit his bottom lip, not to strong, but strong enough that he deepened the kiss again. She wondered why she had never felt this way during their stage kisses.

"That crazy guy is after all, a genius." He told her, as she held his hand intertwining their fingers.

On the other side of the room, Cat played with her hair. "Cat…" Robbie said, sitting down next to her. "Why did you run away before, when you talked about your home life?" She looked up at him, without saying a word. "You can trust me."

"My parents." She said, tears filling her eyes. "They ignore me." He stayed quiet, rubbing his hand on her shoulder, before giving her a kiss on the cheek. "You know why I'm here today?"

"Why?" She smiled, showing the dimples on her cheeks.

"For no reason, I was bored, I decided to come." She started to laugh, the adorable, high-pitch laugh only she could pull off, but that was cut off, when Robbie kissed her.

Andre played the notes on his keyboard, they taught Jade how to do it. "Do, Mi than La and back to Do…" She followed his instructions, finishing her first piano song.

"I did it!" She said, a little more excited than she wished he had seen. She got up from the chair in front of the Keyboard, and went over to the couch, grabbing her things. Andre followed.

"You know I can teach you how to steal sandwiches from Wallmart." She turned to him, surprised. "I had my fair share of dark days too."

"Fine." She said, grabbing her bag. "You can teach me tonight, at eight." He smiled, before she went back to her table.

**16:00**

The bell rang, and Robbie left the single essay the six of them had done over the table. Dickers unlocked the Janitor's the closet, just in time for Tori to find her new friends, and a guy she hoped wasn't just that. Beck reached for her hand, pulling her into a kiss.

"I'll see you next week Miss Vega, and Mister Oliver!" Dickers yelled, to break them apart. "You to Miss West."

They walked out of school, Andre went to the parking lot, along with Jade. And the other two couples walked out through the front entrance, where Tori's Mother, and Robbie's parents waited to pick them up. Cat sighed, noticing that her parents had forgotten to pick her up yet again.

"My Dad can take you home." Robbie told her, taking her hand, as they walked to his car.

Tori walked side by side with Beck, stopping a few meters away from her Mother's car. "You can come over, later today, I'll be at my Dad's." She told him, as he held both her hands. "I'll text you the address."

"Okay." He said, before kissing her. "I plan on saying more Hello's than fake I Love You's from now on." She smiled, resting her forehead on his.

"I hope so." She said, before kissing him.

She reached over her left earlobe, and took out one of her Diamond earrings, that were probably worth a lot more than she could imagine. She didn't need to carry that in her ear. She took Beck's hand again, and place the earring on his palm.

He smiled, and she gave him one final peck, before going in her Mother's car.

_Dear Mr. Vernon, we accept the fact that we had to sacrifice a whole Saturday in detention for whatever it was we did wrong. What we did "was" wrong. But we think you're crazy to make an essay telling you who we think we are. You see us as you want to see us... In the simplest terms, in the most convenient definitions. But what we found out is that each one of us is a Future Popstar, a musician, an actor, a nerd, a girl who likes scissors, and meee!_

_Sincerely, The Breakfast Bunch._

* * *

That was it guys! I hope you liked it, if you did **please review!** Tell me if you would like to see more stuff (involving all the gang, not only Bori) from me! And well yeah, **I Love you all**,

- Kiribati


End file.
